


I've got you, sister...

by genewilderkinnie



Series: Honoria and Theo: A Friendship [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Female Friendship, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Honoria and Theo are involved in a soldier's dangerous and dumb idea of a prank that gets someone hurt......
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Series: Honoria and Theo: A Friendship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944727
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Honoria and Theo won't die, I'm not that cruel.

Hey everyone!!

Basically, this fic demonstrates the strong bond between the girls!!

Comments appreciated, as well as kudos!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoria has a nightmare and her parents confront her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for depictions of violence.

_Honoria looked around for Theo. "Theo! THEODOSIA!!" She looks around, her grayish green eyes welling with tears, desperately looking for the person who she considered to be her sister. She sees Theo's body, covered in blood and Theo was miraculously still breathing. She reached Theo in time, only to notice she wasn't breathing. Honoria screamed out, in pain that her best friend was gone._

_She heard the words, "it's your fault, you should've helped her." replay over and over again......_

Honoria woke up in a sweat, wheezing. Winchester and Klinger woke up, concerned for their daughter's wellbeing, and rushed to her side. "Are you quite alright, my dear?," Winchester asked, and Klinger said, "Major, baby, apparently not if the poor thing woke up wheezing and sweaty. Honoria, what happened?" Honoria calmed down for minute and said, "I-I h-had a n-nightmare." Winchester and Klinger looked at one another and Winchester said, "take a deep breath and explain to us what your nightmare was about."

Honoria did exactly as she was told and said, "I noticed Theo was missing, and I frantically looked for her, and when I did, she was bloody and was breathing," she shuddered, "the next thing I knew, she wasn't breathing and I was blaming for something I couldn't control." Klinger looked at her, suspiciously, "yknow, you're actually not the only one who's had that problem, a few soldiers have." Honoria rubbed her head before saying, "I'm going back to sleep, it hopefully passed." The family bid each other good night and they all went to sleep.


End file.
